


You alone drown out all of my fear

by Thunderqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, fire emblem awakening
Genre: Cuddling, Cute Kids, F/M, Gentle Kissing, fluffy sentiment, side chrobin, very soft nuzzles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderqueen/pseuds/Thunderqueen
Summary: It's a crazy storm outside one night during Ylisse and Lissa is hiding in her bedroom, trying to ignore it and sleep. She suddenly heard running down the halls and nervously inspected. Ricken is clutching himself, obviously extremely shaken as Lissa picks his tome off of the floor and consoles him. She offers for him to come to her room and the two have a conversation about their fear of storms. The thunder and lightning continues, so the two get extremely close and the friction between them causes romantic feelings to arise.





	You alone drown out all of my fear

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on Fire Emblem awakening and on this ship. Just a short drabble but i’ll definitely be writing more. These two are just so cute I couldn’t help myself. Fluff for the kids only! Smut will only happen when they’re much older :)

The wind had turned into a scream from it’s long held whisper as it pattered against a young woman’s window. She shivered in fear of the upcoming storm as she buried her blonde, pony tailed head into her knees, too nervous to pull the covers over her. She practically shrieked when she heard rushing out the halls and an extremely loud yelp, surprised no one else had heard. She hesitated for a couple of minutes before getting out of bed anxiously. She peeked outside of her room at the hall and noticed a boy her age nearby huddling in a fetal position. She could already hear the thunder clapping with joy of the fears of the two younger ones. She approached the boy with a tense mood as she noticed a book on the floor. It was his Elwind tome, so the girl picked up the discarded green book and said, “H-hey Ricken...? Are you okay..?” She asked the reddish-orange haired boy. He jumped and he seemed to be much more skittish than usual. However upon noticing it was Lissa he calmed down, still shivering nonetheless. “N-no...” he barely responded. “I-I-I hate storms....” he could barely get the words out. Lissa handed him his tome. “H-here you go...” Ricken only stared for a few seconds before shakily taking the book, another thunder booming as both young ones screamed. They looked at each other and spoke at the same time. “Y-you’re afraid of thunderstorms too??” They paused and could only smile slightly as they both had something quite embarrassing in common. “C-can you not sleep?” Lissa asked. Ricken nodded. “Can you not either?” Lissa looked to the floor. “No....” she waited for some time before speaking again; having Ricken on the floor below her with just silence was extremely awkward, especially because of the way she felt about him. She shifted her white socked, somewhat chilly feet as she questioned, “Would you like to sleep in my room?” Both youths’ cheeks went bright pink and Ricken gulped, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly “I-if that’s alright with you lady Lissa.. I don’t want to intrude...” he stuttered shyly. “I’m the one who asked you!!” Her cheeks only darkened as he stood up slowly. Lissa only now took note that he was in his pajamas, and still wearing that darn hat of his. Lissa was only staring at his face, she didn’t have time to ponder over his wardrobe. It’s not like she was any better. “Then I would love too lady Lissa...” he said, shifting towards her. Lissa held her hand out. “No need to be so formal Ricken.” She smiled and the two held hands for the first time. She led him into her bedroom, neither of them thinking anything of the purpose of the room other than to comfort and be safe. Which is how both of them exactly felt. Lissa tucked herself into the bed and Ricken did the same. Nobody had ever slept in Lissa’s bed with her before, so the two fit quite snugly together. Ricken’s entire body felt warm as he snuggled up against the young woman next to him. “So what about thunderstorms scares you?” Lissa asked quite casually, the two drowning out the loud banging and thumping outside followed by streaks of electricity across the dark cloudy sky. “Not the lightning because I’m used to using thunder tomes; it’s more the sound making me feel completely helpless and fully childish...” He explained, clutching Lissa tight. Lissa did not mind at all but... were they in love? If so Lissa wanted to hear something about that out of his mouth before they went to bed! But If Ricken needed to take his time about his fear he was welcome to take all night. Lissa was completely on the same page with him anyway. “It’s both the thunder and lightning for me...” “Loud noises freak me out!! Even if I can be quite loud myself...” “And the bright lights so close just make me scared for my life...” Ricken stared at the nape of her neck before brushing a soft kiss against it, Lissa gasping and flinching. “For one, I don’t think you’re loud at all...” Ricken started, taking notice of their soft whispering voices. “And second, just know you’re safe here...” “With me.” He bit his lip. “And Nothing will ever hurt you...” he shook his head, his gingerish hair falling past his ears. It was somewhat longer than usual. “B-because I’m here...” he groaned and immediately released his scrawny arms from Lissa’s skinny waist. He buried his face in his hat and looked away. “W-what am I doing grasping you like that?!” He proclaimed out loud. “It’s extremely un-gentlemenly and completely invading your-“ Lissa sat up and hugged him from behind, Ricken’s cheeks becoming a scarlet color. “T-there’s a reason I let you hug me like that you know...” “Why I invited you in here...” “Why I comforted you...” Ricken’s eyes widened. Oh. “If somebody else tried half of those things with me I would’ve been morally upset..” she stated, looking up at Ricken, her gray eyes glossy with trust. Ricken suddenly pressed against her, the two falling onto the bed, gazing into each other’s eyes. “S-so is this love then?” Lissa smiled, tears pricking at her eyes. “Only if we do this.” She said as she gently put her lips against Ricken’s, both of them feeling extremely soft and smooth. Ricken embraced her once again, more spooningly this time as they snuggled under the covers, the thunderstorm outside completely forgotten now. Chrom woke up early that morning and stretched his muscles out, not bothering to change out of his pajamas as he let Robin sleep. The man needed his rest because he tried so hard. Chrom kissed his fluffy white head of hair as he got up to go check on his sister’s room. He swore he heard commotion last night. He hoped Lissa was okay. He creaked open the door slightly as his blue orbs went wide. Lissa and the young male mage Ricken were cuddling, buried in each other’s bodies, completely in love. Neither were naked or marked and they looked extremely peaceful the way they were. Chrom could only smile. Ricken treated Chrom like a hero and he was sweet boy. Chrom wanted no one better than that for his sister. Chrom knew the wedding would be fantastic. He chuckled as he realized Robin’s tendency for pairing others together rubbed off on him. He sighed as he looked at Lissa’s blissful face one last time. “Take good care of my sister Ricken.” He spoke with a low hushed tone. “And Lissa, please make sure he makes you happy.” Chrom finished, closing the door satisfyingly as he slipped back into bed with Robin. Maybe today could be a tranquil day after the storm from last night had caused quite the damage in the soul’s of most. A rainbow glittered and danced in the fresh blue sky as it was happy with what it had seen this lovely morning in Ylisse.


End file.
